In general, Halbach magnet arrangement can improve the intensity of magnetic fields and magnetic lines. The diaphragm of planar electromagnetic sensor is deformed uniformly during vibration, so achieving a good sound effect under different frequency responses is problematic. Improvement in the art is preferred.